Draconia Quest/Spoiler
Useful Items *Key 3012 Hellgate Entrance Key *Rope *Destroy Field runes Notes *This quest involves many keys. The keys are a daily respawn so if a previous person or group has done the quest that day you cannot get the keys. *It is not a bad idea to borrow or buy keys from a person who has already done the quest. *If for any reason any members of the group or the whole cannot complete the quest there are a few places where one can escape back to Ab'Dendriel. *You can NOT finish this quest alone. *Ideal completion time: 50 minutes Method *Start off in Ab'Dendriel. Go into down 3 levels by the Shadow Caves. Follow the path south. *Here is the Hellgate entrance. You will need Key 3012 to enter. You can buy it from Elathriel, the nearby prison guard, for 5000 gp. *Head into the room and through the portal. *These maps will show way to Draconia pyramid. *On this path one may encounter: Skeletons, Ghouls, Rotworms, Carrion Worms, Slimes, Bonelords, Demon Skeletons, Elf and Elf Scouts. -4, -5, -6, -5, -6, -5, -6, -7, -8 *Some areas are not shown where there is only one way to go in a small room. Between the last 3 pictures are a few unshown rooms. *The third room after this picture is one below ground level and leads to Draconia Island. *There are rotworms on the surface outside the pyramid. Here go to the right side of the island then down a hole, then up inside the pyramid. There are rotworms down the hole and the hole up is to the north. South is a ramp that leads to a single Dragon. There is an escape portal in this room that leads back to Ab'Dendriel. You must speak to An Old Dragonlord in his tower on the north side of the island to escape this way. Ground Floor Ground floor in the pyramid has skeletons and scorpions. *Follow the path to left side of pyramid to get first key 3001 (marked by green dots). This will open the door south from the entrance hole. *Go back to the south door and use key 3001. Go up to the red carpet. BE WARNED! This carpet will give fire or energy damage. There are also certain holes in the carpet that will drop you down to 10 scorpions below. There is a hole up though. TAKE THE BOTTOM ROW ACROSS THE CARPET TO AVOID HOLES. In a Wooden Coffin at the end is key 3002. *Walk back to near where key 3001 was found. Go down to the locked door and use key 3002. Pull the lever which will open a door. Pull the next lever behind that door which moves a rock. Get key 3003 there. *Go back around and use key 3003 at the other door in south-east corner. Use key 3003 on door. Go to the end of that room and go upstairs. Second Floor Second floor has skeletons and ghouls. *From the staircase go down and right. *There is a room filled with Energy Fields. Use Destroy Field runes or walk to end of room. Destroy a field a space from wall to left of a straight path to that wall. There will be key 3004 under it. *South of the energy field room is another door. Use key 3004 on it. *Now go west through the maze. At end of last room key 3005 is by a pillar, below and to the left of a Knight Statue. *Head back to near the staircase. Go in the left room and use key 3005 on the door. *At end of room go through the space into a room with Fire and Energy Fields. In bottom right corner destroy the field and get key 3006. *Go back to the south area and use key 3006 on the south-east door. *Proceed up stairs to the next floor. Third Floor Third floor has 6-8 ghouls and 2 demon skeletons. *From stairs go around and follow path. There are two squares south of where the staircase is. *One person needs to stand on the lower switch. *Across the way is another square in a room. The room is opened when the first square is stood on. *Now a room with portal in north-west side will open. The person on the first square can go here. The portal takes the person to the north-east room with key 3007. *Now return and go upstairs. Fourth Floor Fourth floor has about 7 mummies and 4 demon skeletons. *Follow the path of the room. *At the door use key 3007. *Kill creatures and go upstairs. Fifth Floor Fifth floor has 8 mummies and 2 slimes. *Follow room path. *Kill creatures in room. *Proceed to next level. Sixth Floor Sixth floor has 3 demon skeletons and 3 mummies. *Kill all creatures. **Reward is in chest behind Level 25 door. *In leftmost bookcase is key 3008. *Go upstairs. Seventh Floor *There are no creatures on the seventh floor. *Open door with key 3008. *You must arrange the levers "Left Right Left Right", to exit the pyramid. * Now go through the teleporter. * You will now be teleported back to Ab'Dendriel at the sacrificial stone, near the temple.